


The Sun After The Storm

by WritingAngelMarie



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAngelMarie/pseuds/WritingAngelMarie
Summary: Goku comforts Sanzo during a thunderstorm.
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Kudos: 22





	The Sun After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first G rated fic on this site! It's just a short drabble.

Rain pelted the inn window like bullets. Thunder crashed down as lightning lit up the dark room. There, Genjyo Sanzo laid tossing and turning in bed. He was asleep, but nightmares plagued his mind… Nightmares of a time that he wished he could forget. The scene of youkai breaking into the temple and killing his master, Koumyou Sanzo, replayed vividly behind his closed lids. With each crash of thunder, his body shook violently.

Son Goku sat by Sanzo’s side and looked sadly at his savior’s pained expressions. He had come into the room to bring Sanzo some food, since he knew this kind of weather made him depressed and he would likely not want to leave his room. Goku didn’t expect to find Sanzo asleep though. And certainly not like this.

_ Should I wake him? _ Goku pondered to himself.  _ But what if he gets mad at me for not lettin’ him rest? _

A loud burst of thunder shook the room. Still, Sanzo laid there, sweating and crinkling his brows. He wouldn’t open his eyes. “Master,” Sanzo muttered in an uncharacteristically weak, broken voice.

Goku saw a single tear drip from those long blonde lashes, and it made his heart ache to see his best friend like that. “Sanzo,” he whispered, hoping his words could reach his subconscious. Years ago, Goku had silently called out to Sanzo with his heart, even though he didn’t call a specific name, yet Sanzo still heard it. He hoped that meant Sanzo could hear him now, through his deep and painful slumber.

Sanzo’s tense face relaxed slightly when he heard the familiar voice. However, just then, the rain started pounding even heavier against the window, like someone trying to break in. This spurred on the nightmares once again, and Sanzo groaned.

“Sanzo!” Goku yelled, “C’mon, Sanzo, snap out of it!” He reached out and grabbed Sanzo’s trembling hand. Sanzo’s body went still. Goku’s fingers embraced his hand, lovingly. “It’s okay,” he whispered, to comfort him. “I’m here.”

Behind closed lids, Sanzo’s vision of blood and darkness was replaced with a bright light. After the eyes of Sanzo’s dream-self adjusted to the light, he looked up and saw nothing but Goku, standing there with his hand outstretched. Dream Sanzo reached out and took that hand in his own.

The real Sanzo followed suit and gently squeezed the hand that was holding his. His pained panting transitioned into calm, soft breaths. His body relaxed, as he laid on his back. Goku watched as his black-clothed chest rose and fell like soft waves. With a smile, Goku caressed the back of Sanzo’s hand with his thumb. He wasn’t sure if Sanzo was completely conscious of this, but he didn’t care. Sanzo could wake up and whack him with his fan all he wanted. Goku was just so happy that his pain was eased.

“Goku,” Sanzo muttered under his breath.

The younger man jumped slightly, expecting a lashing. “Y-yeah?” He looked back down at Sanzo and was surprised to see a serene smile on his face.  _ He must still be sleeping _ , Goku assumed.

The blonde slowly opened his eyes.

Goku blushed and pulled his hand away, hoping that maybe Sanzo didn’t notice that they were holding hands.

To Goku’s surprise, instead of moving away and yelling at him, Sanzo put his hand on Goku’s head and ruffled his brown locks. The rain suddenly stopped, and the sun shone brightly through the window. Sanzo’s amethyst eyes glistened as he smiled at Goku in a way that said  _ thank you _ . As Sanzo looked into those big golden eyes, he thought:

_ He really is just like the sun _ .

“Hey, Sanzo,” Goku began with a big grin.

“Hn?”

“I’m hung-”

Goku’s exclamation was interrupted by a paper fan to the face. 


End file.
